


Will Graham in Wonderland

by MariaAreno



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Abigail Hobbs is Mad as a Hatter, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal& Alice in wonderland, I Don't Even Know, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet all your favorite Hannibal Characters re imagined as Lewis Carol's Alice in wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The stag looked at Will as its stood up on two legs holding Abigail. Will ran towards the stag. She was thrashing violently until the stag pressed a blade to her neck. "Abigail!" he cries out. The stag tore her neck open. The red gleams brilliantly against the snow. The stag dissolves like smoke as Will runs to Abigail. "Will." She gasps as ruby liquid poured from her jugular "I……Love……………….You." She gasps as she turns a bloodless white. Will puts his hand around the wound to stabilize it. Abigail falls still after a minute.

"Will……Will wake up. "  
"What?"   
"Will you were having a nightmare." Abigail shakes Will awake.  
"Abigail…..are you alive?"   
"Obviously I am alive Will ,I am right here. "She said climbing in next to him.  
"I…I had a nightmare." He said tearing up. Abigail hugged him and started to stroke his hair.  
"You are okay now." She cooed softly.  
"Abigail…. You were killed in my dream." He sniffed.  
"By your hands?"  
"No this is going to sound weird but a black stag."  
"Will you are more messed up than me." She says smiling   
"Well I don’t know about that." He says playfully swatting her. He got out of bed as she tried to swat him.   
"Hey hey I have to go to work you can't hurt me Abigail."   
"Oh yeah use the work excuse." She said getting up again.  
"Is breakfast ready?" He asked.  
"Yes, cold cereal with milk." She said standing in the doorway. "I am applying for a job in Baltimore today." She said smiling. " I am applying to be a actor at the theater."   
"Oh okay I am going back to sleep." He said crawling back in the bed. "Don’t be late." Abigail said. That was the last thing he heard. 

"I am late. I am Late." Will heard as he opened his eyes. He saw a small stag dart from under his bed. But it wasn't an ordinary stag. It was white standing on two legs with a skirt on. "How weird." He thought When the stag looked his way he realized it was Alana Bloom as a stag. " I am late." Alana took off running. Will got up still in his white shirt and pajama pants he ran after her. She opened the closet and ran in. Will ran after her and fell down in a hole. But not just any hole a large hole where furniture was falling upwards. He saw a table carrying marmalade and toast. He grabbed a piece of toast and munched on it as he fell for what it seemed like an eternity wondering what would happen when he hit the ground. He soon fell asleep because falling down a hole is very tiring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down the Stag hole Will discovers.............Stags cant dig holes.

He awoke on the ground in a really fancy room. In the middle of the room there was a table. "Oh I get it I must be the girl from the storybook I read as a kid. " He walked over to the table and saw some food and a key. The sweet bread said me and the white wine said drink me. Will placed the key on the ground and ate a tiny bit of sweet bread and searched for a small door but alas there was no small door but there was many regular sized doors. So he drank a little bit of wine to get back to normal size. He tried all the doors until he reached a door that was oddly shaped. He used the key and it opened. He placed the key, the wine and the sweetbreads in satchel that was on the door to his right. He squeezed through the oddly shaped door and saw it looked like Quantico. Will walked through Quantico until he saw a dinner party. At the head he saw Abigail to the left stag Alana sat poking a sleeping Bev Katz who was a door mouse. To the right of Abigail was Freddie Lounds but she was a cat who's body parts would on occasion. Will smiled and walked over to the dinner party. "May I join?" Will asked approaching the table." Of course what is your name traveler?" Abigail asked.  
" My name is Will Graham." He said taking a seat  
. "Will Graham?" Abigail turned to attention." Oh joyous news be spread Will Graham is here to slay the Red Ripper." Abigail hopped up on the table.  
" Wait ,Wait I am not slaying anyone." He said full of shock  
" Oh yes you are. It is written in the prophecy. You must find the white king to train you, then you must slay the Red Ripper." She said matter of factly.  
"Who exactly is the Red ripper?" Will asked glancing at Alana who was still poking Beverly.  
"The Red Ripper is the White kings brother. He is called the Ripper because if you are rude to him he will eat a part of you. He rips open every victim. His real name is Hannibal Lecter." She said curtly. "Oh Boy." Will groaned.


End file.
